kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkwing Duck meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
in geremy a king is married to a queen and has a daughter and names her Snow White but the good queen dies and the king marries a differant queen one so vain and cruel that she is jealous of Snow Whites Beauty and when the king dies Snow White is forced to dress in rags and scrub the floors and the Queen has a magic mirror which she consult every morning asking who the fairest is and the mirror replies the Queen but later the mirror replies Snow White but Stealbeak who escaped the St Carnard city jail allies with the Queen while Snow White is scrubbing the floors in the courtyard she meets Darkwing Duck and Launchpad Mcquack who has arrived in geremeny and she meets the prince but the Queen has an evil plan she and Stealbeak order the Huntsmen to take Snow White and the ducks into the forest and kill them and to prove he did it he is to bring their hearts back in a box and the Hunstmen takes Snow White and the ducks into the forest and tries to kill them but cant he lets them run away into the dark forest and kills three boars and puts their hearts in a box and gives it to the Queen and Stealbeak they run into the forest and see menacing creatures and they meet friendly woodlawn creatures that lead them to a cottage and they clean the cottage at a mine seven dwarves are working but they head home singing high ho later that night Snow White Darkwing and Launchpad hit the sack but the dwarves return and they think a monster is in their cottage so they investegate but instead they meet Snow White Darkwing Launchpad while Snow White cooks Darkwing and Launchpad help the dwarves wash up meanwhile at the castle the Queen consults her magic mirror again but he still replies Snow White and also that the Hunstmen has tricked them both after that the Queen goes to her dungeon labratory infested with a raven and dark magic stuff she mixes the poiotons together and changes into an old witch hag and plots to make a poison apple and Stealbeak thinks the apple is a great idea back at the cottage Darkwing and Launchpad have a yoddling party with Snow White and the dwarves and after that they all go to bed back at the castle the Queen finishes the apple and offers it to the raven as a cruel joke and Stealbeak laughs at the raven telling him its for Snow White instead and than has a worry of an a cure for the sleeping death which is loves first kiss but Stealbeak tells the Queen not worry becuase the dwarves will think she is dead and dig her grave so they place the apple in a basket and head deep down to the dungeon and see a skeleton behind a gate saying thirsty have a drink kicking the vest over allowing a creepy spider to come out and then they get on the boat and row out of the castle and head into the forest the next morning Darkwing Launchpad and the dwarves head to the mines while Snow White is left at home with the animals in the woods the evil Queen and Stealbeak are on the trail Stealbeak says he will go after Darkwing and Launchpad while the Queen gives Snow White the apple but their plans are overheard by two hungry vultures that fly after them at the cottage Snow White is baking Grumpy a pie while the Queen arrives lucky for her Snow White is fooled by her disguise but not the animals they run off to tell the dwarves and Stealbeak watches from within bushes as soon as they warn the dwarves the dwarves are on their and Darkwing and Launchpad spring into action but Snow White bites the apple and falls unconsense and the Queen cheers knowing she will be fairest in the land but the dwarves chase her into the woods and the vulture follow her and Darkwing and Launchpad catch Stealbeak at the cottage and chase after him the dwarves chase the Queen up a rocky cliff and the Queen tries to roll a boulder down the cliff to crush the dwarves but lighting strikes and the Queen tumbles off the cliff and gets crushed by the boulder and the vultures fly down and devour the Queen and Darkwing Duck returns Stealbeak to the St Carnard city jail and Darkwing Launchpad and the dwarves return to the cottage and find Snow White dead and cry instead of digging her grave they place her in a coffon and stand by her but Prince Charming arrives and kisses Snow White waking her at last she says goodbye to the dwarves Darkwing and Launchpad and rides off and marries Prince Charming and lives happily ever after as for Darkwing and Launchpad they go back to St Carnard the end Category:Darkwing Ducks Adventure films